Harry Potter und die goldene Lanze
by beastycat008
Summary: Sie musterte ihn genau, ihr gefielen seine Gesichtszüge, wenn man mal nicht davon ausging, das sein Gesicht meist grimmig war, waren seine Züge warm und wenn er lachte sahen sie sogar ein wenig freundlich aus. Sie mochte sein blondes Haar und seine kr
1. Das ungewöhnliche M

_Hi, also, das ist meine erste Story, also seit nicht zu hart zu mir. Harrys nächstes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich weiß, dass Fred und George wieder da sind, ist unlogisch, und die Erklärung dazu auch ein bisschen albern aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht weglassen. Ich habe einen eigenen Chara entwickelt aber ich betone, dass das **keine **Mary Sue sein soll, sondern einfach nur ein cooles Girl, dass seinen Weg geht. Und vor allem soll das nicht, ich betone **nicht** ich sein! Ich bin nicht so eine, die sich in eine Harry Potter Geschichte reindrängt und die Typen abschleppt und alle finden sie toll, aber wer sonst, kann diese Harte Aufgabe bewältigen…? Naja, ihr werdet es ja sehen, viel Spass beim lesen!!!_

**Harry Potter und die goldene Lanze **

_Kapitel 1 : Das ungewöhnliche Mädchen_

Harry war mal wieder zu spät auf Gleis Neundreiviertel angekommen. In dem Gedrängel, welches sich auf dem Bahnsteig anbahnte, suchte er nach Hermine und Ron. Ein Mädchen stieg vor ihm in den Zug ein. Sie hatte langes weißblondes Haar. Obwohl Harry von ihr nur den Rücken sah, strahlte dieses Mädchen einen ungewöhnlichen Charme aus. Harry wurde sofort in ihren Bann gezogen und er sah, dass auch andere Jungs sich nach ihr umsahen. Er wusste sofort: „Sie muss eine Halb-veela sein!" Denn er hatte zuvor eine _Halb-Veela_ getroffen; in seinem vierten Jahr in _Hogwarts_. Sie hieß Fleur und kam von _Beauxbatons_, einer Zaubererschule aus Frankreich. Ihre Großmutter war auch eine _Veela_. Von ihr hatte Fleur ein Haar in ihrem Zauberstab. Dann Traf es ihn wie ein Schlag! Hatte Fleur nicht erzählt, sie wolle nach England zurückkommen, um die Sprache besser zu lernen? „Fleur?!" fragte er das Mädchen vor sich. Sie drehte sich um. „´Ast du misch eben Fleur genannt?" fragte sie. Jetzt sah Harry, dass es nicht Fleur war, sie hatte ein anderes Gesicht doch sie sah ihr immer noch verblüffend ähnlich. „Entschuldige bitte", stotterte Harry und wurde rot. Warum musste denn auch immer ihm so etwas passieren. Schon einmal hatte er jemanden verwechselt, doch damals war es eine Hauselfe gewesen, die Hauselfe Winky. Er hatte sie für Dobby gehalten, eine Elfe, die im Dienste von _Hogwarts_ arbeitet. Aber bei einem Mädchen ist das etwas anderes. „ich habe dich mit jemanden verwechselt!" „Aber isch kenne Fleur! Fleur Delacour?" „Ja, antwortet Harry verblüfft und musste wieder an Winky denken. Sie kannte Dobby auch. Ob sich wohl alle Hauselfen kennen? Kennen sich vielleicht auch alle _Veela_? Aber vielleicht war sie ja gar keine _Halb-Veela_ und er fand sie nur besonders hübsch? „Sie ischt meine Cousine!"

antwortete das Mädchen. Sie war eine _Veela_, mindestens Einviertel von ihr.

„Harry nun geh endlich in den Zug!" sagte jemand hinter ihm. Es war Fred Weasley, der (nachdem er zusammen mit seinem Bruder George einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet hatte und genügend Mitarbeiter gefunden hatte, sich entschlossen hatte, noch ein Jahr auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu absolvieren.) Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass er noch in der Zugtür stand und die anderen daran hinderte, einzusteigen. Hinter Fred stand George und unterhielt sich mit Lee Jordan und dahinter waren Ron und Ginny. „Hi!" sagte er und ging vorbei an dem Mädchen in den Zug. „Wir sehen uns!" sagte das Mädchen. Sie lächelte ihm zu. Und ging den Gang des Zuges entlang, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Jetzt war Fred stehen geblieben, der dem Mädchen hinter her sah und nun den Eingang versperrte. Hinter ihm schimpften die anderen. Harry zog Fred vom Eingang weg und alle zusammen gingen los, um sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Fred, George und Lee setzten sich in ein Abteil mit Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinett. Harry, Ron und Ginny fanden Hermine und Neville Longbottom und setzten sich zu ihnen. Harry erzählte von dem Mädchen, dass er gesehen hatte. „Gibt es Veelas nur in Frankreich?" fragte Ron. „Die meisten Veelas kommen aus Frankreich, aber inzwischen gibt es auch hier wieder welche!" sagte Hermine. „Wieso wieder?" fragte Harry. „Naja," antwortete Hermine, „die Veelas wurden früher verfolgt und gefangen genommen, weil man dachte, sie würden Unheil verkünden und den Tod bringen. Man dachte, sie wären mit den Todesfeen verwandt. Die meisten flüchteten nach Frankreich, weil dort das einzige Land war, wo sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Es war ungefähr so wie bei den Muggeln die Hexenverfolgung. Nach der Veelaverfolgung siedelten sie sich nur langsam wieder in anderen Ländern an. Steht alles in der _Zaubereigeschichte von England_" Hermine sprach mal wieder so, als hätte sie das Buch auswendig gelernt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Hexen und Zauberer früher genauso bescheuert waren, wie die Muggel." sagte Ron. Die Abteiltür ging auf und Fred, George und Lee Jordan kamen herein. „Macht mal n´ bisschen Platz hier, " sagte Fred und schob sich zwischen Ron und Ginny „Angelina und Alicia haben uns aus dem Abteil geschmissen!" „Warum?" wollte Ginny wissen. „Keine Ahnung, " sagte George „Wir haben bloß ein paar von _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberkugeln_ losgelassen, unsere neuste Erfindung. Ich weiß echt nicht, was die beiden haben." „Natürlich", sagte Hermine ironisch „dass ich doch wirklich kein Grund jemanden aus dem Abteil zu werfen!" „Was sind _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberkugeln_?" wollte Harry wissen. „Ihr schaffte es auch immer wieder, eure Scherzartikel überall zu erwähnen," sagte Ginny „ehrlich, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so gut für seine Produkte werben kann wie ihr beiden, ich glaube, selbst wenn ihr in tödlicher Gefahr stecken würdet, würdet ihr daran denken, wie ihr bloß in letzter Minute noch mal schnell ein paar Produkte verkaufen könnt." „Ja, " überlegte George „das könnte sein, das ist vielleicht sogar ne super Strategie! Hey Fred, was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf unser Werbeplakat schreiben: „_Selbst in tödlicher Gefahr sind Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze einfach wunderbar_!" Fred holte einen Notizblock heraus und notierte es sich. „Was sind _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberkugeln_?" wiederholte Harry. „Oh das, " sagte George, „das sind Raketen, die niemals ausgehen." „Außer wenn du den Zauber dafür kennst!" fügte Fred hinzu. „Außerdem gehen die glatt durch dich durch!" sagte George begeistert. „Aber manchmal auch nicht", setzte Fred wieder ein. „Ja, wir haben bloß noch nicht herausgefunden wann." sagte George ein wenig amüsiert. „Und deswegen hab ihr sie auf Angelina und Alicia losgelassen?!" sagte Hermine entsetzt. „Was passiert, wenn sie in dir stecken bleiben", wollte Ron wissen. „Naja," fing Fred an „sie bleiben in dir drin!" „Das kann dir nicht schaden, " sagte George „sie kommen irgendwann schübchenweise wieder raus." Das ganze Abteil lachte.

„Die Mädels sind gerade dabei, die Dinger einzufangen." Sagte Fred.

Die Abteiltür ging erneut auf, und Angelina Johnson kam mit hochrotem Kopf herein. „Fred, George", schrie Angelina „wie kriegen wir diese Raketendinger aus?" „_Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberkugeln_!" verbesserte Fred. „Eine Galleone das Stück!" sagte George geschäftsmäßig. „Ich will nicht wissen, wie teuer diese komischen Zaubersonstwasdinger sind, ich will wissen, wie man sie löscht, wisst ihr eigentlich wie widerlich sich das anfühlt, wenn die durch einen durch gehen?" schrie Angelina weiter. „Du brauchst sie nicht mehr zu löschen." sagte eine Stimme hinter Angelina, Alicia erschien in der Abteiltür. Auch sie hatten einen hochroten Kopf „Sind sie in dir drin geblieben?" fragte George, Alicia begeistert. „Ja", sagte sie verärgert „und wie krieg ich die da wieder raus?" „Naja, da würde ich erstmal gar nichts machen." sagte Fred. „Und was dann, bitteschön?" wollte Angelina wissen. „Naja, ich glaube das nennte man "der natürliche Vorgang des Lebens!" sagte George. „Was meinst du damit!" fragte sie verärgert, als sie sah das fast alle anderen lachten. „Hmm, sagen wir einfach „Was raus muss, muss raus!" Und jetzt lachten alle sogar Alicia. „Es tut uns leid!" sagte Fred als er sah, wie Hermine ihn ansah. „Ich denke, Madam Pomfrey wird das schon wieder in Ordnung bringen. Die beiden Mädchen gingen wieder. Nach ein paar Partien _Snape explodiert_ gingen auch Fred, George und Lee.

„Also, um noch mal auf dieses Veelamädchen zurückzukommen…" aber da ging die Abteiltür schon wieder auf und das Veelamädchen stand in der Tür. „Na, wenn man von Teufel spricht!" murmelte Hermine. „´Allo, kann isch mich zu euch setzten?" fragte sie. Ron war sofort bereit ihr Platz zu machen. „Natürlich", sagte er eifrig, „soviel du willst, wenn du noch mehr Platz brauchst, können wir auch Ginny rausschicken!" „Wie nett von dir!" sagte Ginny ironisch „ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen, ich will nachsehen wo Luna steckt." Ginny ging aus dem Abteil. „Ehrlich mal Ron, du bist nicht gerade nett zu deiner Schwester!" Doch Ron hörte ihr gar nicht zu. „Setzt dich!" sagte er und war ganz begeistert. Doch das Mädchen achtete gar nicht auf Ron. Auch nicht auf Neville, der plötzlich ganz anders war und sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Hermine half Neville, seine Kinnlade wieder zu schließen, der die Augen auch mit geschlossenem Mund nicht von dem Mädchen ablassen konnte. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Harry hin. „´Allo ´Arry." Sagte sie. „Woher kennst du… ach natürlich!" Harry war es schließlich gewöhnt, das er erkannt wurde, aber normalerweise starrten diese Leute dann immer auf seine Stirnnarbe und wiederholten begeistert seinen Namen und sagten wie geehrt sie seien ihn zu treffen. Er lächelte. „Isch ´abe misch noch garnischt vorgestellt, " sagte sie in ihrem starken französischen Akzent, „isch ´eiße Marie de Chasseaud!" „Hermine Granger!" sagte Hermine. „Ich bin Ron Weasley und wusstes du, das man mir im _Zaubereiministerium_ schon einen Arbeitsplatz als _Auror_ angeboten hat?" „Ron", sagte Hermine empört, „das ist doch gar nicht wahr, was erzählst du denn da?" Es sah aus, als würde er aus einer Trance aufwachen. Er sah Marie an und wurde rot. „Was habe ich da eben gesagt? Ich glaube, ich muss mal auf Klo!" Ron rannte aus dem Abteil. Neville starrte Marie immer noch an. „Was ischt denn mit ihm los?" fragte diese und sah Ron hinterher. „Wahrscheinlich Bauchschmerzen!" sagte Harry und grinste. Auf ihn hatte der Charme einer _Veela_ wohl nicht so großen Einfluss, jedenfalls nicht der einer Halbveela, denn Harry erinnerte sich daran, als er das letzte Mal auf richtige _Veelas_ traf. Auf der _Qudditch-Weltmeisterschaft_, bei der er am liebsten von den hohen Rängen gesprungen wäre, um ihnen etwas besonders waghalsiges zu zeigen. Auch jetzt hatte Harry das Gefühl, er müsste Marie unbedingt etwas beweisen, doch er wusste warum das so war und er konnte sich zurück halten. „Warum fährst du nach Hogwarts?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Oh, isch komme von einer… wie nennt ihr es… Privatschule. Meine Eltern meinten, isch sollte besser Englisch lernen, und deswegen gehe isch auf diese Schule für dieses Jahr." „Fleur wollte das auch tun!" sagte Harry „Ach Fleur, ja genau aber nischt dieses Jahr denke isch!" „Und in welches Haus wirst du dann gehen?" „Oh, isch werde von diesem Hut ausgewählt aber isch denke Slytherin oder nischt? Das soll doch das Beste ´Aus sein. Ihr geht doch auch da ´in oder?" „Nein", sagte Hermine abweisend, „wir gehen nach Gryffindor, und Slytherin ist ganz bestimmt nicht das beste Haus in Hogwarts!" „Oh", sagte Marie erstaunt, „kennt ihr denn jemanden aus Slytherin?" „Ja, aber wir sind nicht mit ihm befreundet, ich hoffe der Hut steckt dich nicht nach Slytherin!" sagte Harry. „Wir werden sehen, isch ´abe jedenfalls nur gutes von Slytherin gehört! Isch muss jetzt wieder gehen. Dieser Zug ischt ja nischt gerade groß, isch denke wir werden uns noch sehen. Adieu ´Arry und ´Ermine und… wie ´eißt denn überhaupt er?" fragte Marie und zeigte auf Neville. „Ich bin der amtierende _Zaubereiminister_!" sagte der. „NEVILLE!" sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Marie war schon weggegangen. „Was für eine eingebildete Ziege!" sagte Hermine. „Was, die war doch nett." Harry wunderte sich über Hermine. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auf schwarze Magie steht!" sagte sie weiter abfällig. „Wieso das denn Hermine?" „Hermine hat Recht", sagte Neville, „sie betreibt bestimmt schwarze Magie, sie lässt einen wirre Dinge erzählen!" „Neville, sie ist Halbveela!" sagte Harry „Naja, vielleicht Einviertelveela!", sagte Hermine, „aber hast du gehört wie sie über Slytherin gesprochen hat?" „Sie weiß es halt nicht besser!" verteidigte Harry sie. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Jungs!" murmelte sie.

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie. Dann sagte Hermine: „Sollten wir nicht mal nach Ron sehen?" „Geht ihr", sagte Neville ich halte das Abteil frei!" Aber Harry wusste, warum Neville nicht mitkommen wollte, er wollte Marie nicht begegnen. Es war ihm peinlich, genau wie Ron.

Sie fanden Ron er saß zusammen mit Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny und Luna. „Ron, du kannst wieder kommen, sie ist weg!" sagte Hermine. „Es ist ihm peinlich!" kicherte Ginny. Ihre Freundin Luna saß am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Dann sagte sie, während sie immer noch aus dem Fenster schaute: „Wusstet ihr, dass Halbveelas nur manche so stark beeinflussen?" „Nein, wen können sie denn mehr beeinflussen?" wollte Hermine wissen, die sich ärgerte, dass sie mal etwas nicht wusste. „Veela, können alle männlichen Wesen beeinflussen. Halbveela können nur die männlichen Wesen beeinflussen, die nicht verliebt sind." Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ertappt und wurde rot. Er dachte an Cho Chang. Auch Fred wurde plötzlich ungewöhnlich still und Harry sah, wie seine Augen kurz zu Angelina hinüberwanderten. „Und warum ist das so?" fragte Ginny. „Wenn eine Veela sich mit einem Mann einlässt und eine Tochter bekommte, ist dies eine Halbveela. Der Mann konnte der Veela natürlich nicht widerstehen, aber Veelas können das ja. Wenn aber eine Veela sich in einen Mann verliebt, ist dieser Bann gebrochen der sie umgibt. Sie ist verliebt und er auch. Die Liebe des Mannes zu der Veela überträgt sich auf die Tochter und sie wirkt dadurch nicht anziehend auf verliebte Männer." „Verstehe ich nicht!" sagte Fred. „Das war mal ein Artikel im _Klitterer_." Sagte Luna. Währen ihrer gesamten Erzählung hatte sie aus dem Fenster gesehen. Luna war wirklich merkwürdig, dachte Harry.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zurück zu ihrem Abteil. Plötzlich blieb Hermine vor einem anderen Abteil stehen. Die Vorhänge des Abteils waren halb zugezogen. Im Abteil saßen Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle und, Harry konnte es erst nicht glauben, auch das Veelamädchen saß bei ihnen! „Hab ich doch gesagt." Sagte Hermine selbstgefällig. „Sie hat sich die falschen ausgesucht, ich wette, sie wird bald merken, dass Malfoy ein Schwein ist." Sagte Ron. „Wann werdet ihr mir eigentlich mal glauben?" „Wenn du Recht hast, Hermine!", sagte Harry ruhig, „kommt jetzt, Neville wartet bestimmt." „Komm Ron!" sagte Hermine, und zog Ron von dem Abteilfenster weg.


	2. Die Spionin

_Kapitel 2 :Die Spionin_

Marie sahen sie erst wieder, als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen. Sie stieg gerade in eine der Kutschen. Malfoy stand neben ihr und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Hermine sah sie abfällig an. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sprachen sie kein Wort. Ron war immer noch peinlich berührt, Hermine war sauer, weil ihr mal wieder keiner glaubte und Harry wollte die Stille nicht durchbrechen.

„Trevor!", schrie Neville neben ihnen, als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen, „hat jemand mein Kröte gesehen?" „Neville", sagte Hermine, „ seit der 1 Klasse suchst du immer deine Kröte, wann kannst du dir endlich mal merken, dass sie in deiner rechten Jackentasche ist?" „Nein Hermine, ist sie nicht, siehst du?", er zeigte ihr seine Jackentasche, „Ich suche ihn schon, seit wir aus dem Zug ausgestiegen sind." „Wir haben sie gefunden." sagte George. „Hier, er ist bei uns in die Kutsche gehüpft!" sagte Fred und überreichte dem überglücklichen Neville seine Kröte. Im nächsten Moment knallte es laut und Trevor in Nevilles Hand, war von Rauch umgeben. „Interessanter Effekt!" stellte George fest. „Was soll das heißen?", sagte Hermine entsetzt, „ihr habt doch nicht etwa Nevilles Kröte mit diesen Zauberkugeln gefüttert?" „Nicht ganz", sagte Fred vergnügt, „wir haben sie bloß in der Kutsche losgelassen, dass diese Kröte mit in der Kutsche ist, konnten wir ja nicht wissen." Neville hatte schwarze Flecken an seinen Händen und konnte seine Kröte nun nicht mehr in seiner Tasche aufbewahren. Er behielt sie in der Hand. In der großen Halle warteten alle gespannt auf die Ankunft der Erstklässler. Marie de Chasseaud saß am Tisch der Lehrer, zwischen Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall. Jetzt interessierte sich Harry auch dafür, wer wohl der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein könnte. Zuerst erkannte er kein neues Gesicht. Hagarid kämpfte sich sicherlich noch den Weg mit den Erstklässlern über den See, sein Sitz war also leer. Sonst waren alle Lehrer anwesend. Selbst Firenze stand an dem Lehrertisch (sitzen konnte er ja nicht).

Dann erst sah er ihn, auf einem hohen Stuhl, fast wie der eines Babys, am Ende des Tisches saß…. „Dobby! Hermine, Ron, seht mal, da ist Dobby!" „Aber, er kann doch nicht der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein! Er ist ein Hauself!" sagte Ron „Wieso nicht?", sagte Hermine, „warum sollten Hauselfen nicht auch andere Berufe wählen können, das finde ich sehr gut, Dobby geht mit gutem Beispiel voran. Ich hoffe, die anderen Hauselfen werden ihm bald folgen!" „Hermine, hast du es etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben mit deinem Belfer-kram?" „B.ELFE.R!" verbesserte Hermine, „und ich gebe erst auf, wenn Elfen Recht haben und von ihrer Sklaverei befreit werden!" Sie holte einen Notizblock heraus und Harry hörte sie leise sprechen, als sie sich etwas aufschrieb: „Hauselfen von einem anderen Beruf überzeugen."

Die Tür der großen Halle ging auf. Hagrid kam herein, gefolgt von den neuen Erstklässlern, die alle ein bisschen ängstlich aussahen. Harry konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als er das erste Mal die große Halle betrat. Bei ihm hatte der sprechende Hut am längsten gebraucht. Die Erstklässler traten einzeln nach vorne, wenn sie von Professor McGonagall aufgerufen wurden. Langsam verspürte Harry Hunger, als "Unic, Angelika" aufgerufen wurde. Der Hut rief: „Ravenclaw!" und Angelika ging schüchtern an den Tisch der Ravenclaws, die jubelten und tobten. Nun müsste Professor McGonagall den Hut eigentlich wegbringen, doch sie tat es nicht. Als die Halle wieder still war, erhob Dumbledore das Wort: Bevor wir alle mit dem Essen beginnen, möchte ich euch Marie de Chasseaud vorstellen.", Marie stand auf und lächelte, „sie wird für ein Jahr unsere Schule besuchen um ihr Englisch aufzubessern. Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie freundlich aufnehmen, ganz gleich, in welches Haus sie kommt!" In dem Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, Dumbledore würde ihn ansehen, doch im nächsten Moment sagte er: „Minerva, der Hut bitte!" Professor McGonagall reichte Dumbledore den Hut und Marie setzt ihn auf. Nicht lange danach rief der Hut: „Slytherin!" „Was habe ich euch gesagt!" sagte Hermine, als der Tisch der Slytherins in donnerndes Getöse ausbrach. Harry sah wie fast alle Jungen den Blick auf Marie gerichtet hatten und besonders Ron, der fast aufstand und Hermine ihn zurückhalten musste. Marie wandelte die Reihen entlang zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo Malfoy ihr eifrig einen Platz freimachte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Plötzlich knallte es neben Harry und Rauch kam aus Nevilles Händen. „Oh nein", sagte der, „Trevor hat einen ganz rotes Hinterteil! Meint ihr, Madam Pomfrey kann auch Tiere heilen?" „Fred", wendete sich Ginny an ihn, „könnt ihr Nevilles Kröte nicht heilen? Ihr habt doch gesagt, ihr kennt den Zauber dafür!" „Ja", sagte Fred, „theoretisch, könnten wir das, wir könnten die Rakete löschen, aber die Kröte wäre dann auch weg!" „Aber du kannst gerne ein paar von unseren Zauberkugeln kaufen, Neville!", sagte George, „Eine Galleone pro Stück!"

„Schön, sagte Dumbledore, als es wieder leiser wurde, nachdem das geklärt ist, möchte ich euch euern neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen…. Dobby!" Er zeigte auf den Hauselfen, der aufsprang und sich auf seinen Stuhl stellte, damit alle ihn sehen konnten. Er schien überglücklich. Die Schüler schienen nicht so überzeugt zu sein. Nur wenige klatschten. Ron, Harry und Hermine aber jubelten und klatschten und bald setzt auch der Rest der Schüler ein. Harry sah zu Malfoy herüber. Wie wurde er es aufnehmen, wenn sein ehemaliger Hauself ihn nun unterrichten würde? „Ich hoffe ein Hauself kann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", sagte Fred „wir brauchen endlich mal wieder richtigen Unterricht in diesem Fach!" „Viele Hexen und Zauberer sind es gewohnt, einen Hauselfen herablassend zu behandeln, ich hoffe er wird akzeptiert werden!" sagte Ginny besorgt. „Slytherin wird ihn nicht akzeptieren." Sagte Hermine mit genauso besorgter Stimme. „Die Slytherins akzeptieren niemanden außer Snape!", sagte Harry, „Dobby wird es nicht leicht haben." „Wir werden ihn unterstützen!" sagte Hermine entschlossen.

Dumbledore erhob wieder die Stimme als das Gemurmel ein wenig abschwächte: „Allerdings muss ich euch sagen, dass unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erst nach den Herbstferien unterrichten kann, weil vorher noch einige Dinge zu klären sind, deshalb fällt dieser Unterricht so lange aus!" Viele jubelten, jedoch nicht Harry, der Dobby sehr mochte und gerne gewusste hätte wie Dobby unterrichtet. Er blickt zu Snape, von dem er wusste, dass er, seit Harry ihn kannte, versuchte, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bekommen. Snapes Lippen waren hart auf einander gepresst. „Ich möchte außerdem", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „dass Dobby als Lehrer genauso anerkannt wird, wie alle anderen Lehrer. Jeden Vorfall wird er mir sofort melden!" Er gab ihnen etwas Zeit um über die neuen Dinge in der Schule zu diskutieren, und sagte dann: „Da nun alles geklärt ist, haut in die Teller meine Lieben!" Und schon deckte dich der Tisch mit den leckersten Sachen. „Wird auch Zeit!" sagte Ron und schaufelte sich den Teller mit Kartoffel voll.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle aus der großen Halle, die Bäuche voll mit leckeren Pasteten, jede Menge Fleisch und Kartoffeln und Pudding von der feinsten Sorte. Harry war hundemüde und ging mit Ron und Hermine zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. „Staudensellerie!" sagte Ron und die fette Dame schwang zur Seite. Harry war immer noch ein bisschen eifersüchtig dass nicht er, sondern Ron und Hermine zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt wurden. Sie fielen todmüde in ihre Betten.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle kam Hermine erst später dazu. „Hier", sagte sie und reichte ihnen Zettel, „die neuen Stundenpläne!" „Was??? Wir haben heute Morgen als erstes Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! Immer noch mit den Slytherins zusammen. Wollen die uns foltern? So was kann ich so früh noch gar nicht ertragen!" empörte sich Ron.

Genervt gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine runter durch die dunklen Korridore zu Snapes Klassenzimmer. Die anderen saßen schon alle auf ihren Plätzen und auch Snape war schon da. Harry kontrollierte seine Uhr. Sie waren noch pünktlich. Sie setzten sich und Snape sagte: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für euch drei", sagte er zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, „ihr seit zu spät!" „War auch nicht anders zu erwarten!" flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

Vor ihnen saßen Malfoy und Marie, rechts und links von ihnen Crabbe und Goyle wie zwei Bodyguards. Die Zeit ging nur langsam um, sie mussten einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen. Snape war dabei keine Hilfe, er huschte zwischen den Reihen herum und schaute den Schülern grimmig über die Schultern. Neville wurde so nervös, dass er seinen Kessel umstieß und sich sein Trank über den Tisch ergoss. Der Tisch war plötzlich bedeckt mit Moos und kleine Schmetterlinge entpuppten sich und flogen im ganzen Klassenraum herum. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", bellte Snape, „und sie Mr. Logbottom, Strafarbeit und sie machen diese Schweinerei weg! Sofort!" Neville stolperte zu den Waschbecken. „Am Ende der Stunde gebt ihr wie immer eine Probe eures Trankes in einem Fläschchen ab. Unsichtbarkeitstränke können sehr hilfreich sein, aber nur, wenn man sie richtig brauen kann. Davon seid ihr noch weit entfernt! Nur wenn ihr euch anstrengt, was die Hälfte der Klasse nicht tut, und wenn ihr Zaubertränke als ein Hauptfach studieren wollt, werdet ihr vielleicht in 10 Jahren in der Lage sein einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank zu brauen, der länger als 5 Minuten hält. Allerdings, bin ich der Meinung dass die Meisten aus dieser Klasse unfähig sind jemals einen anständigen Trank zu brauen." Erklärte Snape und sah dabei unverkennbar zu Neville herüber der nervös den Tisch von Moos befreite.

So ging die Stunde auch weiter, Snape bevorzugte die Slytherins wie immer, allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er Marie nicht mochte. Er behandelte sie tatsächlich so wie er sonst nur die Gryffindors behandelte. Doch sie schien sich daran nicht zu stören. „Das ist falsch!", sagte Snape zu ihr als sie eine Zutat in ihren Kessel warf, „du hättest nur eine halbe Schneckenwurzel zugeben sollen!" „Na dann ´olen sie es doch wieder raus!" antwortete Marie. Durch die Klasse ging eine raunen. „Ruhe!", schrie Snape, „was hast du da eben gesagt?" fragte er Marie langsam und Unheil verkündend. „Isch ´abe gesagt, dass sie es wieder raus ´olen sollen", sagte Marie locker, „sie ´aben nämlich gesagt, dass wir eine ganze Wurzel zugeben sollen!" Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich, aber Marie war ganz locker. Harry bewunderte ihren Mut. „Sie holen es wieder raus!", sagte Snape sehr langsam, „und zehn Punkte Abzug für….", er hielt inne, „sie holen es wieder raus!" wiederholte er schnell und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. „Er hätte sich beinahe ein Eigentor geschossen!" flüsterte Harry vergnügt zu Hermine. „Hat er aber nicht." sagte Ron enttäuscht. Marie sah zufrieden aus. Sie fischte ihre Wurzel aus dem Kessel und halbierte sie. Snape fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, wesentlich schlechter gelaunt, aber er beachtete Marie für den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr. Nach der Stunde war das bei Harry und seinen Freunden natürlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen den Korridor entlang als Harry plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Mund spürte und zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in einen leeren Klassenraum gezogen wurde.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er Fred, George und… Marie de Chasseaud! „Was… was… was macht ihr denn hier? Was soll das?" stammelt Harry. „Und was macht _sie_ hier?" sagte Ron entsetzt und wurde wieder bis zum Haaransatz rot. „Ich hab euch etwas mitzuteilen!", sagte Marie und sprach gar nicht mehr mit ihrem französischen Akzent, „Ich bin im Auftrag des Phönixordens hier in Hogwarts!" „Phönixorden? Aber du bist doch eine Slytherin? Woher weißt du davon?" „Ich bin keine Slytherin." Sagte Marie. „Ja klar, und als nächstes willst du uns erzählen, dass dein Vater den Zauberstab erfunden hat!" sagte Hermine. „Glaubt mir doch!" beteuerte Marie. „Beweise!" sagte Harry. „Snape kann sie nicht leiden!" sagte George. „Woher weißt du das schon wieder!" „Hat sie uns alles schon erzählt!" sagte Fred. „Hmmm, du könntest Recht haben", überlegte Hermine, „und was machst du hier?" „Hab ich doch schon gesagt, ich bin im Auftrag des Phönixordens hier! Also hört zu: Mein Name ist nicht Marie de Chasseaud!" „Ach was! Wie heißt du dann?" wollte Hermine skeptisch wissen. „Anna Appletree! Und ich bin auch keine Französin, Fleur ist nicht mein Cousin, sondern nur eine Bekannte und ich komme aus Sussex. Der sprechende Hut wurde dazu überredet mich nach Slytherin zu bringen. Ich werde Privat unterrichtet von einigen Mitgliedern der Ordens, unter anderem auch Professor Moody und Professor Lupin, denn mein Vater ist fester Bestandteil des Ordens und wollte, dass ich immer zu Hause bin. Er fand Hogwarts nicht sicher genug für mich. Meine Mutter wurde von Todessern ermordet." Eine weile waren alle sehr still, dann sprach Anna weiter, nicht bevor sie nicht noch einmal Luft geholt hatte: „Der Orden des Phönix hat mich beauftragt besonders die Slytherins im Auge zu behalten." „Anscheinend besonders Malfoy!" sagte Hermine leise. „Ja", sagte Anna etwas gereizt, „_besonders_ Draco Malfoy und seine Familie. Der Orden hat gesagt, ich solle mich an seine Fersen heften und die Familie Malfoy ausspionieren." „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Orden so etwas macht!" sagte Ron, der seine Stimme zurückgefunden hatte. Harry bemerkte, dass Marie, oder Anna, oder wie man sie auch immer nennen mochte, nun gar nicht mehr so einen Charme ausstrahlte. Vielleicht, weil sie gerade nicht in der Stimmung war ihren Charme zu versprühen, doch wenn sie so normal sprach, wirkte sie so menschlich und normal, nicht mehr so unnahbar. Anna warf ihr weiß-goldenes Haar zurück. Fred und George standen die ganze Zeit still dabei, ihnen hatte sie es wohl schon erzählt. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut", sagte Hermine, „aber warum erzählst du uns das alles?" „Arthur Weasley ist im Orden des Phönix, Harrys Eltern waren es und du bist die Freundin von Harry und den Weasleys und außerdem noch sehr intelligent und könntest mir eine große Hilfe sein. Außerdem ist es wichtig, über die Schritte der Todesser bescheid zu wissen und heraus zu finden, ob die Malfoys im Moment mit Voldemort in Verbindung stehen." „Der Orden des Phönix ist also davon überzeugt, dass die Malfoys Todesser sind?" fragte Harry. „Ja, viele sind es, aber man kann es den Malfoys ja nicht nachweisen!" „Und was ist mit Dumbledore", wollte Hermine wissen, „so was ist doch gar nicht seine Art, andere Leute zu bespitzeln, er ist doch unparteiisch gegenüber den Häusern, dass muss er doch, er kann doch so was nicht erlauben!" „Ihr kennt ihn doch besser als ich", sagte Anna, „er hält sich gewissermaßen aus der Sache raus, ist aber nicht abgeneigt zu helfen, er muss ja nicht wissen wozu, und dass Slytherin mehr dunkle Zauberer hervorgebracht hat als jedes andere Haus, weiß er schließlich auch. Vor allem für Harry ist es jetzt wichtig, dass er sich aus waghalsigen Abenteuern raus hält. Die Todesser sind so aufgebracht, dass ihr sie geschlagen habt als ihr das letzte Mal auf sie getroffen seid und dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung nicht zu hören bekommen hat. Voldemort versucht alles um dich zu kriegen, Harry, ganz gleich wie viele Anhänger er dabei an Azkaban verliert." „Ja, ja, das kennen wir ja schon, sein schon brav Harry, mach keine Dummheiten, sein ein lieber Junge, wie jedes Jahr, ich versuche ja mich aus waghalsigen Abenteuern raus zu halten, aber so was lässt sich nicht vermeiden!" sagte Harry. „Wir müssen los zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!" sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Na dann, ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten! Und denkt dran; man darf uns nicht zusammen sehen!", sagte Anna und dann: „Adieu, ´Arry, Ron, ´Ermine, George und Fred." Sie lächelte und ging aus dem Klassenraum. „Na dann, wir müssen jetzt zu Wahrsagen!" sagte Fred. „Eine Frage noch!", sagte Ron als die beiden den Raum verlassen wollten, „was sollte die Aktion mit dem "Mund zu halten und brutal in einen Raum ziehen?" George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollten wir immer schon mal machen!" sagte er und alle gingen zusammen aus dem Raum.


	3. Bei Malfoys

_Kapitel 3 :Bei Malfoys _

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben wir doch schon wieder mit den Slytherins", sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan, „Ich hasse den Montag!" „Wieso denn?", sagte Ron verträumt, mit einem Blick auf Anna, die einige Meter weiter vor ihnen mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle über die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte gingen, „ich finde, sie wunderschön! Ähm, die Stunden meine ich!" Harry musste lange über das nachdenken, was Anna ihnen da eben erzählt hatte. Hagrid hatte ihnen mehrere Käfige zusammengestellt über denen Tücher gelegt waren. Die Käfige zitterten leicht. „So, sagte er, ihr werdet jetzt in Gruppen eingeteilt, immer 4 zusammen. Wir haben eine ungerade Zahl, dass bedeutet, ihr werdet jetzt einen Zettel ziehen, auf dem eine Zahl steht. Und werdet dadurch in Gruppen eingeteilt. Einer wird über bleiben, wer die Zahl 5 hat, macht mit mir, damit keiner absichtlich allein gelassen wird. Also los!" Hagrid ging mit einem großen Hut reihum und jeder zog einen Zettel. "Ich habe eine Eins!" sagte Ron. Harry faltete seinen Zettel aus. „Zwei!" sagte er. „Hermine?" „Auch eine Eins!" sagte sie. „So!", sagte Hagrid, „habt ihr alle einen Zettel? Die Einser nehmen sich bitte diesen Käfig, macht bitte noch nicht das Tuch ab!" Der Käfig zitterte. Hermine, Ron, Lavender Brown und Vincent Crabbe gingen zum Käfig. „Die mit der Zahl Zwei bitte an diesen Käfig!" Harry ging zum Käfig und sah wie Anna und, zu seinem Abscheu auch Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, aufstanden. Als auch die andern Teams gebildet waren, _Teams _dachte Harry, mit Malfoy in einer Gruppe, das nannte er nicht _Team_, sagte Hagrid: „So, und nun nehmt ihr die Tücher von den Käfigen!" Der macht es heute aber ganz spannend, dachte sich Harry. „Eins, zwei, drei!" Sie zogen die Tücher von den Käfigen und darunter waren… Gnome! Sie wachten gerade auf. „Sind sie nicht niedlich?" fragte Hagrid entzückt. „Kann mir jemand etwas über die Eigenschaften eines Gnoms erzählen?" Hermines Hand sauste in die Höhe. „Gnome wohnen in Höhlen unter der Erde. Man kann Gnomhöhlen daran erkennen, dass überall im Garten winzige Löcher sind. Denn sie brauchen Licht in ihren Höhlen. Sie schlafen sofort ein, wenn sie ins dunkle kommen und wachen sofort wieder auf, wenn es hell wird." Sagte sie. „Sehr gut Hermine, Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Hermine strahlte. „Wisst ihr noch etwas?" Harry meldete sich: „Sie fressen die Pflanzen im Garten und sind eine Plage für jeden Gärtner." Harry hatte das von Rons Mutter gehört, denn er musste bei den Weasleys einmal helfen den Garten zu entgnomen. „Nja", sagte Hagrid langsam, der eine Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche Tiere hatte und es meist nicht so gerne mochte, wenn man etwas Schlechtes über sie sagt, „schon richig Harry, aber sie sind auch nützlich!" „So? Wozu denn?", rief Malfoy, „die Dinger muss man doch nur aus ihrem Löchern ziehen und wegschleudern!" Dann sagte er leise zu Anna: „Wir haben dafür natürlich einen Gärtner!" „´Aben wir natürlisch auch!" sagte Anna. Ihr Blick traf kurz den Harrys. „Nun", sagte Hagrid leicht verunsichert, „sie fressen auch das Unkraut aus dem Garten." „Ach wirklich? Jaaa wahnsinnig nützlich!" rief Malfoy. „Ihr habt nun die Aufgabe, die Gnome zu füttern und euch um sie zu kümmern!" sagte Hagrid, der wohl beschlossen hatte Malfoy nicht mehr zu beachten. „Wollte früher selbst mal einen Gnom halten", sagte er leise zu Harry, „aber ich durfte nicht." „Dieser Riesentrottel verlangt von uns, dass wir uns um diese unnützen, hässlichen Viecher kümmern! Das passt zu ihm." Sagte Malfoy zu Anna, aber so laut, das Harry und auch Hagrid es nicht überhören konnten. Anna lachte, aber es klang unecht und peinlich berührt, aber Malfoy schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Anna sah Harry an, und er erkannte, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Pansy Parkinson saß die ganze Zeit still dabei, was Harry nur Recht war. Sonst war sie es, die hysterisch und künstlich lachte um Malfoy zu gefallen, doch ihr Lachen war schrill und laut und Harry war froh, dass er heute nicht mit Kopfschmerzen aus Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehen musste. Pansy Parkinson sah eifersüchtig auf Anna und Malfoy. Sie verbrachten die restliche Zeit damit die Gnome mit Unkraut zu füttern, doch sie wollten ihnen lieber die Finger abbeißen als Unkraut fressen. Die kleinen Gnome mit ihren Kartoffelnasen streckten ihnen die Zungen raus und kicherten die ganze Zeit. Nach der Stunde waren sie mit Bissen an den Finger überhäuft.

_Am Mittagstisch sprachen Malfoy und Anna miteinander. Crabbe und Goyle schaufelten sich essen in ihre Riesenmäuler. Anna amüsierte sich über Malfoys Witze. Sie kichert: „Erzähl mit mehr von dir! Was machst du so zu ´ause? Wo wohnst du über´aupt?" „Das verrate ich dir jetzt noch nicht! Aber wenn du willst, kann ich dich in den Ferien mit zu mir nehmen, wir haben eine große Villa und ich habe meinen Eltern von dir erzählt, sie wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen." Sagte Malfoy. „Sehr gerne würd isch disch in den Ferien besuchen", sagte Anna begeistert, „wie währe es in diesen ´erbstferien?" Sie sah zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber und sah Harry Potter zusammen mit seinen Freunden Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. „Natürlich!" sagte Malfoy begeistert, was immer du willst!" Anna kicherte._

_Die Herbstferien kamen und Anna und Malfoy packten ihre Sachen. Anna war froh, dass bis jetzt alles so gut geklappt hatte. Bei den Malfoys würde sie sicher einige interessante Dinge herausfinden. Sie stieg mit Malfoy in den Hogwartsexpress und war froh, dass Crabbe und Goyle endlich mal nicht um sie herum waren und auch noch jedes Wort mithörten, was sie sagten. Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Dann sagte Malfoy: „Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie es dir gefallen wird, unser Anwesen liegt auf einem kleinen Berg inmitten einem kleinen Dorf, dass natürlich nur von Reinblütern bewohnt ist!" „Isch ´offe, dass eurer ´Aus auch gemütlisch ist!" sagte Anna. Sie bemühte sich, noch eingebildeter zu klingen. Das war kein Job für sie. Sie kam aus einer armen Familie. Ihr Vater war Muggel. Sie hatte Zweifel, ob sie sich so verstellen konnte. Einerseits tat sie es gerne, denn sie tat es für ihre verstorbene Mutter und für den Orden und seine Mitglieder, doch sie hasste es, sich so zu verstellen. „Denke dir einfach, du bist in einem Film und würdest schauspielern." hatte ihr Remus Lupin gesagt. Ja, sie kam sich wirklich wie in einem Film vor. Sie betrachtete Malfoy lange, der die ganze Zeit auf sie einredete. Sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er gab doch nur wieder mit etwas an, was er nicht hatte. Sie musterte ihn genau, ihr gefielen seine Gesichtszüge, wenn man mal nicht davon ausging, das sein Gesicht meist grimmig war, waren seine Züge warm und wenn er lachte sahen sie sogar ein wenig freundlich aus. Sie mochte sein blondes Haar und seine kräftige Statur. Doch sie durfte ihn nicht mögen. Wenn sie ihn mochte, würde sie sich wohlmöglich noch in ihn verlieben. So etwas passierte ihr immer viel zu schnell. Doch diesmal durfte es nicht passieren. Wenn sie sich verlieben würde, würde ihr ganzer Zauber, der Veela-bann, der sie umgab und den sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte, brechen. Malfoy würde dann nicht mehr so leicht zu becircen sein. Und was wenn er sich trotzdem in sie verlieben würden. Nein! An so etwas durfte sie nicht denken. Sie durfte keine Gefühle für ihn entwickeln. Seine Eltern waren Todesser und sie hatte einen Auftrag. Sie riss sich von ihm los und blickte aus dem Fenster. Manchmal war es eine Last, Veela-blut in sich zu tragen. _

_Als sie aus dem Zug stiegen, (etwas früher als sonst, weil sie nicht im Bahnhof Kings Cross ausstiegen, sondern an einem kleinen Sackbahnhof) wartete schon eine Kutsche mit Thestralen auf sie. „Isch liebe diese Tiere, sind sie nicht wunderbar?" sagte Anna zu Malfoy als sie in die Kutsche einstiegen. „Hä, welche Tiere? Ach diese komischen.. sagt bloß du kannst sie sehen!" sagte Malfoy erstaunt. „Ja, isch sah wie meine..", beinahe hätte sie sich verplappert, „meine Großmutter ist vor meinen Augen gestorben, nischt so wischtig!" sagte sie schnell. _

_Das Dorf von dem Malfoy erzählt hatte, bestand anscheinend wirklich nur aus Zauberern. Es sah im Gegensatz zu dem Dorf aus dem sie stammte, sehr magisch aus. Malfoy redete und redete auf dem ganzen Weg, Anna hörte ihm überhaupt nicht zu. „Marie?....Marie? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" „Ja, was, wie…" (Anna konnte sich nicht an diesen Namen gewöhnen.) „Ich hab dir eben von meinen Eltern erzählt!" sagte Malfoy und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Oh, wirklisch, ´ast du das nischt schon getan?" sagte Anna. (verdammter französischer Akzent!) „Jaaaa", sagte Malfoy etwas ungeduldig, „eben grade!" „Nun ja, isch bin etwas müde, die lange Reise und, du weist was isch meine!" _

_Die Villa der Malfoys war riesengroß. Anna war noch nie auf so einem großen Anwesen (abgesehen von Hogwarts) gewesen. Sie wurden von einem Diener erwartet. „Das ist unser Diener Bert! Er wird dich in dein Zimmer geleiten, ich gehe inzwischen zu meinen Eltern damit sie wissen, dass wir angekommen sind!" sagte Malfoy. „Bekommen isch ein eigenes Zimmer?", fragte Anna erstaunt, „schlafe isch denn nischt bei dir?" Malfoy lächelte, („es sah so charmant aus!" dachte Anna) doch im nächsten Moment drehte er sich um, als ob ihm etwas peinlich war und ging in eine andere Richtung. Bert brachte Anna in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Koffer waren inzwischen (wahrscheinlich von einem Hauselfen) nach oben gebracht worden. Sie packte gerade ihre Sachen aus, als Malfoy herein kam. „Stör ich?" fragte er. „Natürlisch nischt!" sagte Anna. „Komm, deine Sachen kann Djibs, unser Hauself einräumen. Komm erst mal mit runter, ich muss dich doch meinen Eltern vorstellen!" er nahm sie an die Hand und führe sie nach unten in die Wohnräume. Was war mit ihm los?, fragte Anna sich, wollte er ihr gar nichts mehr beweisen? Er benahm sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wie die meisten Jungs die ihr begegneten. Er gab nicht mehr an und er starrte sie auch nicht mehr so an wie die meisten anderen. Er war völlig normal. Oh nein, hatte sie sich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt? Aber das würde sie doch merken. Hätte er es nicht auch gemerkt? Er würde sich dann doch gar nicht mehr für sie interessieren, oder doch? Sie sah ihn noch mal genau an. Er war süß, wenn er doch nicht so einen schlechten Charakter hätte und wenn seine Eltern nicht Anhänger Voldemorts währen. Ob ein Mensch sich ändern kann? Dachte sie noch und dann standen sie schon in den Wohnräumen der riesigen Villa wo Draco Malfoys Eltern schon warteten. Malfoys Mutter sah sehr hübsch aus, doch sehr begeistert von Anna schien sie nicht, denn sie sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Mr. Malfoy schaute sehr hochmütig und lächelte leicht schmierig als Anna und Malfoy das Zimmer betraten. „Da seit ihr ja endlich, sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar, was meinst du Narcissa?" sagte er. „Vater, dass ist Marie de Chasseaud." „Ich hoffe du fühlst dich bei uns wohl!" sagte Narcissa nicht ganz überzeugt und immer noch mit verzerrtem Gesicht zu Anna. „Isch denke schon!" sagte Anna darauf. Sie musste doch hochmütig klingen, dachte sie sich danach, sie hätte so etwas sagen sollen wie: naja, etwas kalt hier!, aber sie hatte großen Respekt und vielleicht auch ein wenig Angst vor Malfoys Eltern. Gut lief die Zeit mit Malfoys Eltern nicht. Sie aßen zu Abend und Mr. Malfoy löcherte Anna mit Fragen. Sie musste sich viel ausdenken um die Familie nicht skeptisch werden zu lassen. Malfoy war wirklich nicht mehr so zu ihr, wie er es vor kurzem noch gewesen war. Vielleicht lag es an seinen Eltern. Jedenfalls hing er nicht mehr an ihren Lippen wenn sie etwas sagte und sie konnte sich ganz normal mit ihm unterhalten (wenn man einige Unterhaltungen, die sie mit der Familie über Muggel hielt, für normal bezeichnen konnte). Nach dem Abendessen, ging Anna zusammen mit Malfoy wieder nach oben. „Wo ischt denn eigentlisch dein Zimmer, Draco?" wollte Anna wissen. Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich vor den Kopf schlagen können. Aber Malfoy lächelte wieder (er war so süß!) und sagte: „Ganz in deiner Nähe!" Anna ging in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf das riesige Himmelbett. Obwohl es sehr weich war, fand sie es nicht gemütlich. Sie war es nicht gewohnt in so einem großen Haus zu wohnen. Sie versuchte einzuschlafen. Sie machte sich jede Menge Gedanken, wie es weiter gehen sollte, wenn jedes Mal wenn sie Malfoy ansah, ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte. Sie stieg wieder aus dem Bett und schrieb einen Brief an den Orden. _


	4. Die Entdeckung

_Kapitel 4 :Die Entdeckung _

Harry war froh endlich Ferien zu haben. Snape hatte ihnen in den letzten Wochen in Zaubertränke besonders stark zugesetzt. Außerdem war Harry gespannt darauf, wie Dobby nach den Ferien wohl seinen Unterricht gestalten würde. Er saß mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und träumte vor sich hin. „Hallo, Erde an Harry, kannst du mich hören? Was träumst du denn da?" fragte ihn Ron. „Wie, was?!" fragte Harry verwirrt. Ron grinste. „Na, von wem hast du denn grad geträumt?" „Was? Oh, ähhm, Dobby!" sagte Harry perplex. „Dobby?", fragte Ron und sah ihn ungläubig an, „man du hast aber ´nen komischen Geschmack!" Hermine kam hinzu. „Hey, wisst ihr was ich gerade beobachtet habe?" fragte sie die anderen. „Was? Jemanden der "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" liest?" fragte Ron und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein", sagte Hermine, „Professor Dumbledore hockt unten am See und steckt seinen Kopf ins Wasser!" „Hmm", sagte Ron zu Harry, „entweder, sie versucht witzig zu sein, oder ihr ist nichts besseres eingefallen um mit uns ein Gespräch anzufangen!" „Nein, ich meine es ernst, Professor Dumbledore hat mit den Meermenschen gesprochen!" sagte Hermine. „Was sollte er von ihnen wollen?" fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung! Lädt sie wahrscheinlich zu ´nen Tasse Tee ein!" sagte Ron. „Oder er wollte sich noch einmal Harry unglaublich spannende Geschichte anhören, wie er euch gerettet hat!" sagte George aus der anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Harry hatte Fred und George noch gar nicht bemerkt. „Müsst ihr eigentlich eure Nase immer in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken!" fragte Hermine. „Ihr wart nicht zu überhören!" sagte Fred. „Und übrigens", fügte George hinzu, „redet Dumbledore im Moment öfter mit den Meermenschen. Wir haben ihn in der letzten Zeit oft da unten gesehen." „Wisst ihr auch worüber sie reden?" fragte Harry. „Wahrscheinlich ist Dumbledore zurzeit ein Wenig einsam und braucht jemanden zum reden!" sagte Fred und damit widmeten sie sich wieder dem, was auch immer sie da machten.

Remus Lupin saß alleine in der Küche im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, als eine große Schleiereule durch das Fenster geflogen kam und sich auf den Küchentisch setzte. Sie hatte einen Brief im Schnabel. Remus las was auf dem Umschlag stand; „An den Orden des Phönix. Absender Anna Appletree!"

„Mein Gott wie förmlich!" sagte er und lachte, „bin mal gespannt was sie uns zu erzählen hat!" Er öffnete den Brief, und las ihn sich kurz durch. „Oh, mein Gott!", sagte er, „Anna, nicht schon wieder! Mit so etwas kann ich nicht umgehen, da brauchen wie den Rat einer Frau!" Und er ging ins Wohnzimmer in dem Nymphadora Tonks zusammen mit Alastor Moody saß. Nachdem Tonks sich den Brief durchgelesen hatte, atmete sie tief ein und sagte: „Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass das nicht der richtige Job für Anna ist. Das Mädchen ist auch zu leichtgläubig. Remus, hol mit bitte Pergament und Feder ich muss ihr sofort schreiben!"

_Am Morgen wurde Anna von Djibs geweckt, der danach sofort wieder verschwand. Sie zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Niemand war da. Sie frühstückte allein. Danach ging sie spazieren. Sie ging durch den großen Garten und roch an den vielen Rosen die dort waren. Malfoys Mutter hatte Geschmack. Währe sie doch nur nicht so schrecklich hochnäsig. Sie dachte sich; wie schlecht kann jemand sein, wenn er seinen Garten so geschmackvoll einrichtet?_

_Sie träumte vor sich hin als sie ins Haus zurückging. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wo sie hinlief und als sie durch den großen Flur der Villa ging, stieß sie geradewegs mit Malfoy zusammen. „Oh, isch, isch ´ab disch gar nischt gesehen!" sagte sie perplex. „Schon gut", sagte Malfoy, „ich habe nach dir gesucht weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass bei uns heute Abend ein Ball statt findet. Ich muss hin, hat mein Vater gesagt und ich habe noch keine Tanzpartnerin. Und mit meiner Mutter kann ich schlecht gehen!" Anna musste lachen. Sie lächelte Malfoy an und er lächelte zurück. Was war mit ihm los? Er war nicht mehr der Kotzbrocken, den er in der Schule immer markierte. „Isch würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen!" sagte sie. „Komm", sagte er und zog sie an der Hand mit sich, „ich führ dich ein bisschen herum." _

_Um die Mittagszeit, nachdem Malfoy Anna das gesamte Anwesen gezeigt hatte, kam Mr. Malfoy nach Hause. Er trug eine Schachtel mit sich. „Das ist für dich Marie." Sagte er. „Mein Vater hat es extra für dich anfertigen lassen!" sagte Malfoy stolz. Narcissa Malfoy kam dazu. Sie hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Anna wusste genau, dass Mrs. Malfoy sie nicht leiden konnte und, dass sich das auch niemals ändern wird. Anna öffnete die Schachtel. Sie zog ein Kleid heraus. Es war aus Seide. Schlicht in dunklem grün. Dazu silberne, hochhackige Schuhe und ein Schleife fürs Haar, auch in Silber. „Das ist wunderschön!" sagte sie begeistert. „Ich möchte, dass du es heute Abend beim Ball trägst. Wir haben einige Freunde eingeladen. Draco hat dir doch schon davon erzählt, oder?" „Natürlisch! Isch werde das Kleid gleisch anprobieren!" Und sie ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer._

_In ihrem Zimmer angekommen sah sie, dass die große Schleiereule, die sie an den Orden geschickt hatte, mit einer Antwort auf dem Fenstersims saß. Sie gab der Eule ein paar Kräcker und öffnete den Brief:_

_Liebe Anna_

_Denk daran, dass du einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hast. Wenn du dich in diesen Jungen verliebt hast, ist daran leider nichts zu machen, aber rufe dir immer wieder in Erinnerung, was er wirklich ist. Wenn man verliebt ist, sieht man nur das Schöne an einem Menschen, aber denk daran, seine Familie ist Anhänger Voldemorts. Versuche nicht ihn zu bekehren oder so etwas, das hat keinen Sinn. Am besten du versuchst irgendwie deine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Ich weiß dass das schwer für dich wird, aber das darf dir einfach nicht im weg stehen, denk an deinen Auftrag!_

_Tonks_

„_Na toll!" sagte Anna zu sich, „diesen Rat hätte ich mir auch selber geben können."_

Ron war zur Abwechslung mal allein unterwegs. Er kam gerade von der Toilette. Hatte mit Harry, Hermine, Fred, Lee und George eine Menge Butterbier getrunken, um auf (wie Fred und George sagten) "den Erfolg bei der Vermarktung von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" anzustoßen. Er sah Luna Lovegood auf sich zukommen. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft. Er dachte noch, dass es ganz schön schwierig sei, ein Buch zu lesen und dabei auch noch auf den Weg zu achten, als er sah, wie sie geradewegs auf eine Wand zulief. Er ging einen Schritt schneller und konnte sie gerade noch an den Schultern festhalten und sie in eine andere Richtung drehen, bevor sie die Wand erreicht hatte. „Vorsicht!", sagte er und lächelte sie an, als sie ihr Buch herunter nahm, „du solltest besser darauf aufpassen, wo du hinläufst!" „Ach, das passiert mir ständig!", sagte sie, „Macht nix, aber danke, dann habe ich heute eine Beule weniger!" Sie wendete sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und setzte ihren Weg fort. „Meine Güte ist die verrückt!", dachte sich Ron, „aber irgendwie auch niedlich wie zerstreut sie ist!" Er ging weiter, als er hinter sich einen leisen Knall hörte. Lunas, eh schon überfüllte Tasche, war hingefallen, und der Inhalt hatte sich auf dem Boden verstreut. Ron kehrte um und half Luna, ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche zu räumen. „Passiert dir das auch ständig?", fragte er sie, „denn dann brauchst du wirklich jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst!"

_Anna hatte das Kleid noch nicht anprobiert. Sie hatte den Rest des Tages auf ihrem Bett gesessen und gelesen. Das heißt – sie hatte versucht zu lesen, musste aber das Buch immer wieder weglegen und nachdenken. Am Abend entschied sie sich das Kleid anzuziehen und sich zurrecht zu machen. Es passte ihr wie angegossen und die Schuhe sahen wirklich gut aus. Zur Krönung des ganzen die silberne Schleife, die ihr goldblondes Haar noch goldener erscheinen ließ. Sie betrachtet sich lange im Spiegel, als dieser plötzlich sagte: „Sie sehen wirklich gut aus, Miss Appletree!" „Psst!", sagte Anna, „wenn sie jemand hört! Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" fragte sie den Spiegel. „So etwas wissen Spiegel!" antwortet dieser. „Aber erzählen sie es den Malfoys nicht!" „Ich unterhalte mich generell nicht über andere Dinge mit den Zauberern die vor mir stehen, als über ihr Spiegelbild!" sagte der Spiegel. „Dann ist ja gut!" sagte Anna und machte eine erleichterte Geste. Es klopfte. Malfoy stand in der Tür. „Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er. „Natürlisch!" antwortete Anna. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit silberner Krawatte. „Du siehst, du siehst wirklich gut aus!" sagte Malfoy zögerlich. Aus seinem Mund klang es viel mehr nach einem Kompliment als es von einem Spiegel gesagt zu bekommen. Sie lächelte. „Du siehst aber auch nischt schlecht aus!" „Danke!" sagte er scheu. („Er war ja so süß, verdammt!") Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Sie errötet. Um das zu überspielen, nahm sie seine Hand, lächelte frech und beide gingen die Treppe herunter zum Ballsaal, wo schon einige Gäste eingetroffen waren. _

_Ihr war ein wenig merkwürdig zu mute, sie wollte nicht auf Freunde der Malfoys treffen, denn die Malfoys alleine reichten ihr schon. Ihr gefiel nicht, wie Mr. Malfoy ständig mit seinem Sohn angab und ihr gefiel noch weniger, wie Mrs. Malfoy sie immer ansah. Die Gäste hatten sich in dem kleinen Saal der Villa versammelt. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Mr. Malfoy stand in einer der Gruppen und kam ihnen nun entgegen. „Ah, Marie, darf ich dir Ursula vorstellen, Dracos Tante!" „Angenehm!" Anna lies sich herumführen und musste jedem die Hand geben und Guten Tag sagen. Die Gäste waren alle Verwandte und Bekannte und Anna war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur von Todessern umgeben war. Diese Vorstellung machte ihr ein wenig Angst, als sie plötzlich jemanden sah, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Wo hatte sie diese Person nur schon mal gesehen? Hatte sie sie denn überhaupt schon mal gesehen? Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus über einen Mann namens Peter Pettigrew, ein dicklicher kleiner Mann mit einem fast kahlen Kopf. Und diese Person war klein, dicklich, hatte eine Halbglatze auf der nur noch ein Paar farblose Haare waren, ein aufgedunsenes Gesicht und wässrige Augen. Er sah sich verängstigt um. Anna fand, dieser Kerl sah leicht verstört aus und als hätte er Wochenlang nicht geschlafen. Er zuckte bei jedem Lauten Geräusch zusammen, wenn jemand lachte, hustete oder nieste. Er war sehr merkwürdig. Er stand in einer Ecke und schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Als Mr. Malfoy auf ihn zu ging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, gingen die beiden aus dem Saal. Anna, immer noch bei Draco eingeklinkt, sagte zu ihm: „Isch gehen nur schnell ins Bad, bin gleisch wieder da!" Draco nickte und Anna ging aus dem Saal. Jetzt konnte sie ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Den Job für den sie hier war. Sie folgte Mr. Malfoy und dem dicken Mann. Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. Mr. Malfoy ließ glücklicherweise die Tür nur angelehnt, so dass Anna sie einen Spalt breit aufstoßen konnte. Noch bevor die Männer ein Gespräch beginnen konnten, hörte Anna Schritte auf dem Gang. Es waren Stöckelschuhe und Anna wusste, dass konnte nur Mrs. Malfoy sein, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zur Küche. Aber Anna hatte auch nicht vor, vor der Tür zu hocken um dem Gespräch zuzuhören, sie hatte sich von Fred und George Langziehohren geborgt und ging nun mit dem anderen Ende der Ohren in einen gegenüberliegenden Raum. Der Raum war dunkel. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, flüstert: „Lumos!" und lauschte dem Gespräch … „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein Wurmschwanz, das ist einfach nicht möglich, mein Sohn kann nichts ausrichten, er ist doch noch nicht einmal in der Lage einen Fluch richtig auszusprechen." „Er ist der einzige, in Hogwarts, der diese Aufgabe erfüllen könnte!" sagte der dickliche Mann namens Wurmschwanz mit einer so hohen Stimme, dass Anna erschrak. „Nein das geht einfach nicht!" sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Und was ist mit, du weißt schon…" sagte Wurmschwanz und senkte die Stimme. Anna konnte jetzt trotz der Langziehohren nur noch wenig verstehen. Sie fing nur einige Gesprächsfetzen auf: „Die Meermenschen… Dumbledore… alter Greis… dunkle Lord… Dianthuskraut…"_

_Anna gab es auf, sie konnte nichts mehr verstehen, vielleicht war auch etwas mit den Langziehohren nicht in Ordnung. Sie wollte sich gerade aus dem Raum schleichen der dem Wohnzimmer gegenüberstand als sie sich noch einmal umsah. Sie war in einer Art Abstellkammer gelandet, es war ein kleiner Raum ohne Fenster. Vor ihr stand ein alter Vitrinenschrank in dem widerliche, unidentifizierbare Dinge in Einmachgläsern herumschwammen. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie in Snapes Labor. Sie wollte bloß schnell aus diesem Raum raus, aber ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden, in dem sich eine Falltür befand. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann zog sie an dem Henkel der Falltür. Sie erwartete, dass sie verschlossen war, aber sie ließ sich öffnen. Anna blieb der Mund offen stehen._

_Unter der Falltür befanden sich Dinge, bei denen Anna sicher war, dass sie nicht nur zur Hälfte unter den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten fiel, sondern auch zur anderen Hälfte gefährlich war!!! Und natürlich in der Zaubererwelt verboten. Da waren eine Menge Knochen. Anna musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht vor Schreck aufzuschreien. Es waren Menschenknochen!! Widerliche Masken lagen da und starrten sie an und die Totenköpfe die daneben lagen hatten ein merkwürdiges, schwaches Licht im inneren ihres Schädels. In einem kleinen Karton, der neben der Falltür stand, befanden sich außerdem noch jede Menge kleiner Fläschchen mit verschiedenen Giften die eigentlich unter den Verschluss im "Ministerium für unerlaubt gebraute, tödliche Gifte" gehörten. Anna wusste, solche Gegenstände konnte man höchstens in der Nokturngasse kaufen. Oder Verkaufen!!! Vielleicht wollte Mr. Malfoy diese Sachen verkaufen! Möglicherweise wollte Mr. Malfoy diese Dinge möglichst schnell loswerden, bevor das Ministerium herausbekäme, dass das er solche Dinge besaß. Das würde seinem guten Ruf im Ministerium schädigen. Anna schnaubte, diesen guten Ruf hatte sich Mr. Malfoy doch nur durch zahlreiche Geldspenden erheuchelt um das Ministerium in ihrem Handeln zu beeinflussen. Das war, was sie gesuchte hatte, die Beweise für die dreckigen Geschäfte der Familie Malfoy! _

_Einen Moment dachte sie an Draco. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Sie war selbst nicht besser als Mr. Malfoy. Sie war eine heuchlerische Spionin!! Einerseits mochte sie Mr. Malfoy nicht und wollte unbedingt, dass das Ministerium von seinen Machenschaften erfährt, aber was war mit Draco? Das würde er ihr niemals verzeihen, sie würde ihn verlieren. _

Vor Harry stand immer noch dieser riesige Berg an Hausaufgaben, dass Fred und George sie aufgehalten hatten mit dieser Butterbierfeier war echt nicht passend. Hermine hatte gar nicht erst mitgemacht, natürlich war sie schon fertig. Das dicke Buch über Die römische Vergangenheit der Sumpfhexen las sie natürlich nur zum Zeitvertreib.

Ron kam durch das Porträtloch geklettert. „Ich hab grad Loony Lovegood getroffen, die ist echt merkwürdig. Die wäre doch glatt gegen eine Wand gelaufen, wenn ich sie nicht fest gehalten hätte." „Hmm", murmelte Harry, der gar nicht zu hörte und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. „Oh, shit, ich muss noch dieses Monddiagramm fertig machen, hast du das schon Harry?" „Hmm, was?" fragte Harry perplex. „Nee, ja doch, ähhh ja nee, also…" „Wie jetzt, ja nee, ja doch oder ja nee doch oder was denn nun???"

„Nein!" sagte Harry jetzt wieder abwesend. Er dachte nach. Wenig hatte er dieses Jahr vom Orden gehört, er saß diese Ferien zu Hause rum und hatte sich per Eulenpost mit Hermine und Ron über dies und das ausgetauscht und hatte gefaulenzt. Er hatte den _Tagespropheten _abboniert um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben und auch Dumbledore und Hagrid hatten ihm schöne Grüße bestellt und ihm gesagt, er solle (wie immer) auf sich aufpassen. Nichts war geschehen in der letzten Zeit seit Voldemort sich zurückgezogen hatte, es war ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden. Es schien ganz so, als wenn Voldemort abwarten würde, bis wieder alle Welt glaubt, dass es ihn nicht mehr gibt. Denn sonst, erinnerte sich Harry, war in den letzen Jahren um diese Zeit immer schon etwas passiert, dass sein leben auf Hogwarts zu dem leben macht, dass eben nicht jeder x-beliebige Hogwarts- Schüler hat. Harry ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es schon fast ein wenig langweilig für ihn war, wenn nichts passierte. Doch sofort wischte er den Gedanken weg. Das ist doch albern, das klingt ja schon fast eingebildet.´ Aber hatte er sich vielleicht sogar getäuscht. Vielleicht ging hinter seinem Rücken ja schon einiges vor sich. Was hat zum Beispiel Dumbledore mit den Meermenschen zu bereden?

„Sag mal Ron, " sagte Harry leise, „sollte ich nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und fragen, was er mit den Meermenschen zu bereden hat?" Hermine sah auf. „Harry, findest du nicht, dass dich das vielleicht nichts angeht?!" „Was soll denn das heißen? Weißt du mehr darüber?" „Nein Harry, um Gottes Willen ich glaube dein Ruhm steigt dir langsam wirklich zu Kopf, meinst du, nur weil du vielleicht mehr mit Dumbledore zu tun hast als all die anderen Schüler hier, muss du immer genau wissen was er gerade macht?" „Naja, " sagte Harry und wurde leicht zornig, was Hermine gesagt hatte, traf ihn unverhofft und wie ein Schlag. So etwas hatte sie doch noch nie über ihn gesagt, „vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit mir zu tun!" „Und wenn nicht? Dann ist das ganz schön peinlich, wenn du zu ihm gehst und ihn danach fragst. Wie sieht das denn aus! Harry du solltest nicht immer denken, es dreht sich alles nur um dich!" Hermine hatte dies ruhig und freundlich gesagt, aber ihre Worte machten Harry wütend. „Hermine, wie viele Jahre bin ich jetzt auf dieser Schule?" „Ähm, sechs!" sagte Ron. „Das weiß ich, Ron!" sagte Harry gereizt. „Ach so!" Ron schien sich offensichtlich darüber zu amüsieren doch das machte Harry nur noch zorniger. „Habe ich jemals einen Anflug von Starallüren gehabt oder sonst irgendwas?" „Nun, " sagte Hermine bestimmt, „du machst keinen Hehl daraus den Helden zu spielen!" „Jetzt reichts!" schrie Harry. „Also gut, ich werde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen, aber wenn es doch wichtig für mich war, dann mache ich euch dafür verantwortlich!" „He, ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!" sagte Ron und kicherte. Er fand dieses Gespräch wohl albern und wenn Harry darüber nach dachte, war es das auch. „Harry, ich wollte dich doch nicht verärgern, " sagte Hermine, „aber wenn Dumbledore dir wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hat, dann wird er das auch tun!" Harry sah ein dass der Gedanke, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn nach den Meermenschen zu fragen, dumm gewesen war aber er war immer noch wütend, dass Hermine immer Recht haben musste. Grübelnd setzte er sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben, aber er brachte an diesem Abend nicht eine vernünftigen Satz mehr zu Stande.

Ron kicherte immer noch, dabei musste er doch dieses Blöde Monddiagramm fertig schreiben. Manchmal war sein Freund echt komisch. Er setzte sich an seine Aufgaben, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Er dachte über Luna nach. Hmm, seit wann dachte er über Mädchen nach? Mädchen waren ihm eigentlich immer egal und meistens auch nur lästig. Wer braucht die schon? hatte er immer gedacht. Pavati Patils Schwester Padma zum Beispiel, wollte immer nur reden, aber Ron hatte sich gar nicht für sie interessiert und sie hatte ihn sowieso nur genervt, weil er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.

Aber seit wann interessierte ihn ein Mädchen so sehr? Seit wann hatte ein Mädchen so viel Platz in seinem Kopf gehabt, außer natürlich seine Schwester Ginny, um die er sich als großer Bruder natürlich immer Sorgen machte. Naja, und Hermine, aber bei ihr hatte er ja sowieso nie wirklich realisiert, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Aber Luna war ein merkwürdiges Mädchen. Sie hatte so eine interessante Ausstrahlung und Ron hatte das Gefühl, er müsse unbedingt mehr über sie erfahren.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.  
"Kannst du auch nicht arbeiten?" fragte er Harry schließlich als er sah, dass auch Harry noch nichts zu Papier gebracht hatte.

„Nee, ich hab einfach den Kopf zu voll!" sagte Harry. Hermine war schon zu Bett gegangen.


End file.
